thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria Spark
Copyright This tribute is made by Smilingtribute, please don't use without permisson. This tribute is finished. Her brother is Manik Spark Tribute Information 'Name: '''Victoria Spark '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''6 '''Age: '''16 '''Weapon: '''Throwing Knives '''Appearance: ' '''Strengths/skills: '''Speed, Climbing and Aim '''Weakness(es): '''Strength, Swimming and Stealth '''Personality: '''Victoria is much smarter in her brother and she is sweet, caring about her brother and her friends. '''Backstory/History: '''Victoria was unlike her brother, she was much different. Victoria was much kinder than her brother and smarter. Her parents thought she had Autism but she didn't. When she started school at the age of 5, the teacher thought she would be the same as brother but she proved the teacher warn and she showed it doesn't run through the family. Victoria always got high grades in her tests in school and was ranked the best female student in the school, Manik got jealous of her. Manik supported her in her grades along with her parents. When she was 14 years old, she and her friend Chrissy had a sleepover. It was only her and Chrissy because Chrissy parent's were out. Victoria left Chrissy by herself because she need to get popcorn for the movie there about to watch and when she was about to enter back in the house after she collected the popcorn, she heard a scream. She ran back and to horror to find her best friend lying in a pool of blood. They left a mark and the murderer was not from her district. Victoria was arrested due to her friends murder, Victoria was blamed for the murder by Chrissy parents. She got put in jail for the crime she didn't do. 1 year later halfway through her sectance, her brother broke her out of jail and they manged to escape because her family are known to be full of ninja's. Victoria and her brother have been on the run ever since and have hid with there parents in the basement of there house. Victoria could not go outside because she was on the run, only her brother and parents could go out. A year later moments before the reaping she was caught by the peacekeepers hiding and they forced the mayor to call her name out no matter what. Victoria want's to find her friends murder in the games and kill them personally. '''Interview Angle: '''Victoria will tell her story and hopefully get sponsers. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Victoria will get the suppiles she will need and look for her brother. If someone tries to kill her she will kill them. She will get her brother and they will run off and if she is in the career's she will help them kill. '''Games Strategy: '''Victoria will stick with her brother intill the end. She will be with him no matter what. She will hunt all the other tributes down intill she will find the murderer of her friend. She will kill them fast and quick. She will stick with her alliance intill the end. '''Token: '''The family braclet '''Height: '''5,7 '''Fears: '''Losing her brother. '''Alliance: '''Careers or an alliance with her brother. Category:District 6 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:Siblings